Ultraman Neo Mebius
Summary Ultraman Neo Mebius is a fan-created character off of the Tokusatsu character Ultraman Mebius. Ultraman Neo Mebius a Space Ranger of the Elite Corp. in the Land of Light known as the Ultra Brothers. He started out as a rookie but has since gained valuable experience and skill comparable to the other elites that preceded him. He is responsible for aiding the defeat of the Dark Emperor Alien Empera and credited as one of the most versatile Ultramen in the Garrison. In his adventures in Ultraman Neo Mebius, he gains several otherworldy power-ups and even becomes less Ultra (Species), becoming a monster and losing his self identity in order to fulfill the fate that Destiny has thrust upon him. Personality Mebius is a very kind and thoughtful person. As with all Ultras, he has an innate sense of justice and hates injustices done upon innocent beings. He has quick wit and is fairly naive about the world despite his age; with most jokes and hints at perversion taking much longer to process than everyone else. Due to his naive and kind nature, he is usually called the most adorable of the Space Garrison and is one of the most popular out of the elites. In battle, Mebius holds back way too much (a problem with most Ultras) and struggles with opponents he could easily beat. However, even when holding back, Mebius isn't afraid to go for the kill and is even sometimes ruthless in his quick chains of attacks. Later on, Mebius sharpens his skills and experience by travelling to another, much more crueler universe. He sheds off most of his kindness during battle and is prone to quickly ending battles to avoid the loss of personal friends beyond the "Innocent Beings" thought process he's been fighting with for such a long time. Mebius here largely lacks restraint and is much more darker and serious, lacking the naivety he had before. Personal Statistics Alignment: Neutral Good Name: Mebius Origin: Ultraman Neo Mebius: Battle Dimensions Gender: Male Entity Age: 7,200 years Classification: Giant of Light, Youngest of the Ultra Brothers, Successor of Noa, Master of the Aegis Date of Birth: N/A (Exact date unknown) Birthplace: The Land of Light Weight: 35,000t Height: 49m Martial Status: Single Status: Alive Affiliation: The Land of Light (Homeworld) Previous Affiliation: N/A Themes: *Ultraman Mebius Original Theme Song Combat Statistics Tier: High 6-A, possibly 5-C | ' 4-B, 3-C' via Incineration Dynamite | 3-B | High 3-A, Low 2-C via Baraghi Power | 2-C | 2-B | 2-A | High 2-A | 1-B Powers and Abilities: *Base **Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery, Longevity, Energy Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Time Paradox Immunity, Fire Manipulation, Rage Power (Able to go up to 10x his normal abilities), Statistics Amplification (Capable of boosting all of his abilities to 50x they are normally), Flight, Forcefield Creation, Teleportation, Afterimage Creation, Reactive Power Level, Danmaku, Clairvoyance, Telekinesis (Lifted and threw every spec of a Norozu infection on the molecular level out into space), Teleportation, Resurrection (Able to revive himself up to 10 times a day before mental fatigue sets in and can revive others as long as they died within a week), Aura, Regeneration (Mid-High), Summoning, Psychometry, Size Manipulation, Portal Creation, Resistance to Mind Manipulation (A Species known for mind-wiping entire Galaxies into wastelands weren't able to do anything to Mebius), Fire Manipulation (Easily survived flames from the Valley of Fire, which is hotter than any flame or temperature in the Universe), Poison Manipulation and Biological Manipulation (Most Ultras has powerful immune systems to the point that even the most potent poisons and viruses in the Universe is quickly recovered from in minutes) *Burning Brave ** Mind Manipulation (Is able to override the mind of 4th Dimensional Kaiju Bogal's Incorporeal form), Resistance to Ice Manipulation (Natural heat affinity counteracts most ice abilities) and Electricity Manipulation (Shrugged off trillion-amp attacks from Eleking), Possession (Literally "Burned off" Bogal, a 4-Dimensional Creature trying to possess him) *Aegis (Debut/Initial) ** Sound Manipulation, Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Duplication (Able to duplicate himself an infinite amount of times with no loss in power), Time Paradox Immunity, Instinctive Reaction, Reactive Power Level (Tripled in power after only a few exchanges of hands), Time Manipulation and Conceptual Manipulation (Directly controls the concept of Time, affecting it to the point that even 9th Dimensional Humans are subject to him), Dimensional Destruction and Existence Erasure (Trio of his Strongest Attacks erases the target's existence of concepts and ignores Dimensionality; erasing and destroying all on an equal plane), Absolute Zero, Resistance to Probability Manipulation (Exists outside of the concept of Probability), Conceptual Manipulation (Exists as a conceptless being, although still operating within 3-Dimensional Space), Time Manipulation (Time manipulation that operates by directly influencing timelines and time itself are ineffective due to Mebius not needing to exist within the timeline), Reality Warping, Space-Time Manipulation (Technically exists as a Spatial Anomaly, with Reality and Space-Time not having any bearing on Mebius' being), Possible Power Nullification (Resisted the full Power Null of a 2-B, however the canonicity of the story which the feat is placed within is questionable) *Aegis **Immortality (Types 1,3,4 and 5), Reactive Evolution, Reality Warping, Creation, Attack Reflection via several techniques, Temporary Invulnerability, Precognition, Acausality, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Durability Negation, Sealing, Illusion Manipulation, Magic (Type 3), Radiation Manipulation, Absolute Zero, Gravity Manipulation, Quantum Manipulation, Resistance to Existence Erasure (Was able to take the Rezolium Ray, an existence erasing beam for an extended period of time without much harm), Mind Manipulation (Resisted New Alien Empera's mind attacks that was previously able to kill several 2-As), Soul Manipulation (He technically now lacks a soul due to existing outside of Life and Death; Due to connecting with the Tier 0 Baraghi, his soul is now encompassed by it), *Baraghi (Base) ** Elemental Manipulation (Nigh-All Elements are under his jurisdiction), Soul Manipulation, Power Nullification (Capable of completely shutting off most powers of Ultraman Belial, an Ultraman that has similar power to Mebius himself), Power Mimicry, Intangibility, Power Absorption, Limited Omnipotence via Baraghi Immersion *Post-White Mebius Arc (Base) ** Petrification, Probability Manipulation, Possession, Regeneration (High-Godly) *Post-White Mebius Arc (Aegis) ** Non-Corporeal, Immortality (Types 9 and 10) *Arch Aegis ** Nigh Omniscience, Conceptual Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Universal Lordship, Regeneration (True-Godly), Advanced Power Nullification (Completely nullified the High-Godly Regeneration of Alien Reiblood as well as reduce the 9th Dimensional Galactron down to the first dimension. Attacks that hit Mebius more than twice seem to automatically have problems working until they eventually just don't work) *Post-Time Skip (Base) ** Nigh-Immunity to most attacks (Conceptual), Death Manipulation (Induced death upon normally deathless Spirit Kaiju, Kaiju that exists outside of life and death) *Abridged Chibi (Also Female) ** High level Toon Force (Beat the crap out of the Author), High Level Conceptual Manipulation (Erased the concept of plot and threw the world into turmoil, reluctantly recreated the concept of plot, and removing the concept of death, giving everyone immortality until the Author woke back up and scolded Mebius), Complete Power Nullification (Easily nullified all of the abilities of another 1-B toonforce user to the point that they got downgraded to less than Point level.), Reality Warping (Able to completely redraw and rewrite reality on every level of existence and non existence; second only to the Author) Attack Potency: Multi-Continent level, possibly Moon level (Easily punted a Zetton out of orbit and to the moon, almost shattering it) | Solar System level (Easily overpowered A Great Seijin's Armada who had the combined power to destroy a Solar System), Galaxy level (Incineration Dynamite's Projected energy capacity via being many thousands of times more powerful than the Ultra Dynamite) | Multi-Galaxy level (Is equal to Hyper Zetton who casually counters an Attack capable of destroying 7 million galaxies) | High Universe level (Stated to be able to casually destroy their universe which is infinite in size. Broke a weapon made up of 4 Dimensions), Universe level+ (Has access to Baraghi power, to which a lesser human user was able to completely reset and control a timeline) | Multi-Universe level (Considered so dangerous that Mebius was given the death sentence for being too powerful by beings who captured other Multi-Universal beings on an almost daily basis) | Multiverse level (Was stated to be a threat to a Magniverse, an uncountable amount of timelines) | Multiverse level+ (Controls a higher degree of Baraghi power, enough to influence infinite magniverses) | High Multiverse level+ (Easily destroyed a dimension full of 5th Dimensional Kaiju) | Hyperverse level (Casually no-sells attacks from Seijins of the 22nd Dimension and is feared by them, Implied to have ceased wars between beings of the hundreds of dimensions and even thousands to billions of dimensions by merely appearing and being recognized by name) Speed: High Hypersonic (Calculated to be able fly at Mach 44), Much higher via reaction and combat speeds | Massively Hypersonic+ (Fights at speeds up to mach 8000), FTL (Escaped a Black hole whilst fighting Dark Zagi) | Massively FTL+ (Traversed over 600,000 galaxies in under an hour), Possibly Infinite with Baraghi Power (Even while all of his abilities were being nullified, Mebius was able to use his Baraghi power to move through stopped time. However it is not known if this is because he retained his resistances or he was simply that fast with Baraghi Power) | Massively FTL+ (Traversed the previous 600,000 galaxies in only 0.02 Nanoseconds) | At least Massively FTL+ (Was able to perceive all information of a Magniverse, be it present past or future in the span of an eye blink) | At least Massively FTL+ (Much MUCH faster than before) | At least Massively FTL+ (Unfathomably superior to before casually; said to possess speeds unimaginable for even Mebius' prime in the past) | Immeasurable (Easily transcends the concept of time) Lifting Strength: Class T (Was able to pull two tectonic plates back together), Class Z via Baraghi Power | Class Y (Was able to catch and throw back a large planet in battle with Dark Zagi) | Multi-Stellar (Literally used solar systems as projectiles against Alien Empera) | Multi-Galactic (Easily "grabbed" and threw back the multi-galaxy sized Vacuumons | Infinite (Stated to have no physical limits by 9th dimensional humans) | Immeasurable (Became superior to 2-A beings) Striking Strength: Multi-Continent Class, possibly Moon Class | Solar System Class | Multi-Galaxy Class | High Universal | Multi-Universal | Multiversal | Multiversal+ | High Multiversal+ | Hyperversal | High Outerversal Durability: Planet level (Was the target for Yapool's Moon Cannon, which destroyed Saturn in the process of attacking Mebius) | Solar System level | Multi-Galaxy level | High Universe level | Multi-Universe level | Multiverse level | Multiverse level+ | High Multiverse level+ | Hyperverse level | High Outerverse level Stamina: Extremely High (Mebius is able to enter prolonged fights where he holds nothing back for several months without rest) | Nigh-Unlimited (He later loses the status of "Mortal" and has no need for sustenance of any sort, never feeling fatigue) Range: Thousands of Kilometers to Planetary | Interstellar | Universal+ | Multi-Universal | Multiversal | Multiversal+ | Hyperversal | High Hyperversal Standard Equipment: Intelligence: At least Extraordinary Genius (Most Ultras are either at or exceed this level naturally), Possibly Supergenius (Enhanced and stabilized an unstable Delta Drive when Aliens of Multi-Galactic Power was unable to do so) | Nigh-Omniscient (By tapping into the mind of Baraghi Power) Weaknesses: Becomes more power-constrained during the night, is restricted to a 10-Minute Time Limit within Atmosphere | None Notable (After achieving Initial Aegis) Feats: |-|Base= * Punched Zetton with so much force that it literally split the sea down to the seafloor for miles on end and sent the Zetton out of orbit, smashing it into the moon at such high speeds that the moon almost shattered * Entered Earth's atmosphere at many thousands of times faster than Exit Velocity and launched millions upon millions of Mebius Sluggers * Created Shockwaves with his punches that almost caused cities to be flattened * Teleported across an astronomical distance far beyond the observable universe * Shrunk down to the size of a few microns to fight the "Bacterial Kaiju" ** Continuously shrunk to enter the Micro-Quantum realm * Was reduced to vapour after self-detonation with an Ultra Dynamite and came back mere seconds later in a flash of light * Commented that battling without sight or with the traditional senses is the first step to exceeding oneself; that the traditional senses can be tricked (Psychometry and Clairvoyance) * Completely KO'd a species of Telepaths that tried to mindwipe all of Planet Earth despite their combined efforts being more than enough to wipe multiple galaxies in an instant * Is one of the few Ultras who can survive being within the Valley of Fire who's coolest point is 199 Quintillion Kelvin * With the ability Milky Way Portal, Mebius like any other Ultra can be seen traversing through an unfathomably large amount of Lightyears and even Universes such as when the original Ultra Brothers went to Ultraman Saga's Universe. * Is capable of creating his own pocket dimension that passively nullifies attacks called the Infinite Dimension (Not literal). * Despite being completely frozen down to Absolute Zero, Mebius was able to leave his physical body and utilize Telekinesis to assist his human Attack Team in the defeat of a Kaiju and Seijin * Has flat out died multiple times but returned via an Unexplained Resurrection ** Once delayed his Resurrection so that the enemy thought he was permanently dead before reviving immediately behind them and ambushing with an Ultra Dynamite |-|Burning Brave= * Was able to control the mind of a Kaiju that was completely 4th Dimensional once he realized 3rd Dimensional Attacks are worthless against it * Eleking's strongest attacks were unable to make Mebius react despite a Trillion Amps going through Eleking's attacks * Bogal failed to possess Mebius despite attaining a 4th Dimensional Existence, literally being burned off of him in the process * Broke the spine of Fire Golza in one punch (Fire Golza was able to survive the detonation of it's home planet at ground Zero) * Took the combined brunt force of a Great Seijin's Armada that had the full power easily capable of obliterating any Solar System with only minor inconvenience * A Mebius from another Timeline that failed to control his own anger used the Incineration Dynamite of which an entire Galaxy completely disappeared before said Mebius regenerated and left that Universe in shame; assisting in other Mebius' in their journeys |-|Aegis (Initial)= * Created a Sound Wave of such frequency that it instantly caused the area surrounding it to disintegrate into their molecules * Is able to blast Super Magnewaves from his hands, "Super" Magnetized Soundwaves that destabilize the target on the atomic level * Losing his body to The Void did nothing to inconvenience him as Ultraman Noa was able to pull out his Essence prior to its erasure, Regenerating without assistance from Noa * Created thousands of duplicates of himself in order to fight Dark Zagi * A single charged punch between Dark Zagi and Mebius caused the destruction of many Galaxies and the damage of many more * Completely overrode Aeternitas' control over Time itself by controlling the very fundamental concepts that make Time * Was able to cool down a Giga-Star that required Absolute Zero temperatures to prevent a Hypernova from going off * His arguably strongest and most used attack, the Final Mebius, is commented on by Ultraman Noa to be extremely dangerous and for Mebius to not overuse such an attack. This attack was later revealed to be of similar nature to The Living Pantheon's Celestial Judgement. * After returning from his Erasure, the then-angered Mebius unleashed a massive Danmaku variation of The Final Mebius which nearly collapsed all of reality itself as the damage done to quite literally everything began to overwhelm the natural forces that hold Reality together * Whilst fighting Dark Zagi and within a single minute (Super-Speed perspective), Mebius tripled his fighting power to match him and only got stronger after * In a questionably canon short story, Mebius was able to resist the Power Nullification of a Kaiju that's very existence threatened millions of Timelines * Is able to open a portal to and also create his own Universe called The Aegis Dimension, a space made from Mebius' Baraghi energy. * Is able to manifest and create an upgraded version of the Meta-Field, a Full-Sized Universal Battlefield of which is completely disconnected from the normal Universe. * By utilizing Reality Slash, Mebius is able to open holes through higher and lower Dimensions as well as forcibly and violently traverse Universes. Was also used to kill Kaiju, rending their very existences. * By reading the flow of Time and the Written Fate, Mebius is able to achieve Precognition that allowed him to foresee the appearance of Dark Lugiel. This was also notably used in-combat to achieve near untoucheability. * Alien Reiblood manipulating Reality itself to the point of turning Planets into Monsters and taking literal chunks of the Timeline and turning them into "Time Blood Kaiju" was unable to effect Mebius as Reality has no bearing on his functions * Mebius' was completely unable to be effected by Time Manipulation as his Connection to Baraghi removed the Concepts that govern reality from him ** Chrono Kaiju Chronorm attempted to use it's Time Slow, Time Stop and Time Freeze on Mebius to no effect. ** Chronorm going back into the past and messing up the Timeline by causing paradoxes had no effect ** Many of Mebius' villains attempted to kill him in the past when he was weaker to no avail * Went unaffected by the manipulation of Probability by Z-Ton's Quanta-Probe machine that dictated what was absolute and what was not in the Universe * Forced the movement of the entire timeline to cease followed by reversing the flow of Time in order to change the events that transpires |-|Aegis= * Noa later gives Mebius a vision telling him that Mebius wields a Pure Connection to the Power of Baraghi only equalled by he himself and that it's power cannot be misused ** A Human who tapped into the Power of Baraghi instantly failed to control it and immediately caused the Timeline to implode in on itself and leave a flux/"Vacuum" in it's wake so distorted that the Mortal Deity of Time Aeternitas was unable to restore the Timeline or even manipulate the area around it * Was completely erased by the Scepter of Truth such that Mebius never existed (Soul, Mind, Body, Residual Energy and all) ** Despite the Scepter being later revealed to be a creation of the Magnate Aetherions studying the powers of Baraghi, Mebius somehow came back in a significantly angrier state * As he was erased once by the Scepter of Truth, Mebius grew a resistance to Existence Erasure such that Alien Empera had to resort to the Giga Rezolium Ray (Equivalent to the Final Mebius) in order to erase Mebius; that the regular Rezolium Ray that easily erased 2-A Seijin was incapable of doing anything * Mebius was able to control the Celestial Objects in the skies to the point that he, with a wave of the hand, created entire constellations that looked like a flat line rather than dots in the skies within real time * The battle between Mebius and Alien Empera caused the destruction of massive chunks of the Universe and broke down the walls between Universes; causing destruction to many Universes infinite in size and jumping between timelines, causing destruction to them all from sheer collateral damage * All the collateral damage done was later found to have been repaired by Mebius, at several points completely recreating Timelines in their entirety * Mebius revealed to the Attack Team that in his battle against Alien Empera, it was a mental battle as much as a physical one as they engaged in both "worlds" * Ghosts and Demonic Souls of Kaiju Mebius defeated brought back by the Giga Battlenizer found themselves unable to grasp onto Mebius' soul as he completely lacks one due to the concept now being foreign to his being ** Mebius' closest equivalent to as soul (Essence) is also now protected by an "aura" of Baraghi Energy; What an "essence" entails is unexplained however * Mebius enhancing himself with Energy grants him an immense degree of invulnerability; The Hallowed Enchantress, who at this point in time was able to body Mebius with no difficulty, broke her blade on Mebius' skin ** In the rematch against Alien Empera, Mebius was able to hone and flood this aura with Baraghi energy to such a point that it matched and allowed Mebius to take the Giga Rezolium Ray without being harmed, albeit with immense focus * Mebius was able to trap and force the Corrupted "Angel" Zogu into the Aegis Dimension and closing it, effectively sealing her (Note: Zogu never appears again) * Despite being in another Universe at the time, Mebius was able to appear infront of his Ultra Brother allies as a Mirage of which he was indistinguishable from the real body until he pointed it out * Was able to fight equally and at several points, gain the upper hand on Hyper Zetton. Previously bodied Gigant Zetton who took a Final Ultimate Zero with absolutely no damages * Sealed "Negative M" into the Baraghi Dimension by using the Rose Emperor's Sealing Technique, sealing them on a level above the Aegis Dimension. * Forced Bogal, a 4th Dimensional Creature, into the 3rd Dimension with Quantum Tunnelling by undermining the Dimensions that make them higher dimensioned to begin with * Time-Froze massive Norozu "Strings" that grow infinitely and are composed of Infinite Timelines and, with assistance from Ultraman Noa and Ultraman King, permanently sealed them away * Froze EX Glozam to the point that he couldn't move despite naturally being in a state of Absolute Zero, being overwhelmed by Mebius' Infinite Zero Attack. This feat is followed by Mebius stating that Infinite Energy cannot counter this attack despite the name. * Moved to the 9th Dimension in order to speak with the 9th Dimensional Humans who he noticed were watching him as well as to confront them on the Galactron he had just fought, albeit his communication was in a holographic and distorted manner |-|Base (Baraghi)= |-|Base (Post White-Mebius)= |-|Aegis (Post White-Mebius)= |-|Arch Aegis= |-|Base (Post Time-skip)= Notable Attacks/Techniques: Key: Base Beginning of Series | Burning Brave | Aegis (Initial) | Aegis (Normal) | Baraghi Base | Post-White Mebius Arc Base | Post-White Mebius Arc Aegis | Arch Aegis | Post-Time Skip Base Mebius ''' '''Note: Everything on this page is subject to change as Ultraman Neo Mebius the story itself is still being written. Unless said otherwise or the attack is form-exclusive (Find the relevant abilities in the notable techniques and attacks section), all stronger forms have all the abilities of lesser forms. So DMUA happily did speed feats for me and I’d like to post em here. (time and distance were lowballed to exactly an hour and only using the Milky Way galaxy in size) 600,000 galaxies in an hour (Aegis Debut) 5256000000000000x FTL (Quadrillions) 600,000 galaxies in 0.02 Nanoseconds (Aegis) 2571712100000000000000x FTL (Sextillions) 2-C Mebius: In a new calc done, Mebius easily blows these other feats out of the water; being almost 50x faster in reactions than Lucifer Morningstar Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Magic Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Regeneration Users Category:Akreious' Pages Category:Immortals Category:Forcefield Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Probability Users